Vampires
by Jean-M-Havoc
Summary: A girl who falls in love with a wandering Vampier...and their struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**CH.1 – The Awakening**

Smiling Jessica Monroe stepped out of the club into the dark night. "Cya Jess," her friends called as she walked away.

"By guys," Jessica replied as she turned left and headed home. The street was dark and scary looking, but she'd seen enough of this neighborhood to know better. The street lamps were on and she had her purse, the densest thing on earth. The wind was up which surprised her, it was never windy here. But the breeze felt good as it blew thought her long brown hair and chased it around.

As she neared the turn off to her street she heard a loud crash off to her right. Stopping dead she looked into the dark alley. _Should I look?_ She asked herself. _What if it is dangerous or something? _

Curiosity overtaking her she walked across the street. Peering into the alley she let her eyes adjust and stared long and hard for the source of the noise. After a moment she could make out the shape of a person, a man by the look of it. "Is anyone there?" She asked nervously, "Are you hurt?"

The individual moaned and stirred.

"Hello?" She asked again stepping farther into the alley. It was darker that the street, but she didn't care. Someone could be hurt. "Hello?"

Rolling over the strange man mumbled, "Need…help…I…"

Panicking she said, "Okay, hold on." Picking him up she marveled at how light he was and, as quick as she could, dashed off to her apartment.

Once inside she set the man on her couch and hurriedly switched on the living room light. Once in plain view she jumped when she saw that it was no man, but a boy. A teenage one, probably only a year or so older than her. But he looked terrible. His jacket was torn in many places, his blue jeans were dirty and worn, and his beautiful blond hair was messed up and greasy. He smelt awful.

Moaning again he said, "Help…need…"

"What?" she said leaning closer, "what do you need?"

"Thirsty…" He got out before coughing and hacking. She was afraid he'd cough out a lung. "Need…t…drink."

"Hold on," She answered jumping up and running for the kitchen.

Giving a sigh he leaned forward and slid off the couch. Coming back she had a glass of water. Holding it up to his lips he took a sip and spat it out. Sighing again he struggled to form the words. "No…I…need your blood…"

Staring at him in shock she was speechless

"I've…never asked…anyone like this…please…I'll die."

Staring at him again she re-gained her stature and whispered, "I've never done anything like this before." Bowing her head she waited.

Breathing heavily like he had just ran a marathon he continued, "It…it doesn't hurt…just a small prick in…the arm…"

"If I give you some now, could I take you to a hospital later and give you more?" Jessica asked looking up. "I'm a nurse, I could get you blood easily."

"…Yes…" He managed.

With a sigh she sat down and asked, "How?"

"Just give…me your arm…it will…only…hurt a bit." He raised his hands as if to accept something.

Hesitating a moment she obeyed and gave him her arm. The next thing she new he was sinking is teeth into her wrist. "Oww!" she screamed and tore her arm away.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, "But… that's the last of it…"

Shifting from side to side Jessica re-extended her arm and he took it. What happened next was a mixture of pleasure and horror. He cupped his mouth around her wrist, then using his tongue he lapped it back and forth to get the blood flowing, and sucked. It was sensational. Like the first time Jess had ever had sex, it was painful and exuberantly pleasureful.

It ended too soon she though. Removing his mouth he ripped off a piece of cloth form his shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. Then, telling her to apply pressure he got up and walked over to get a towel.

As he rummaged in the bathroom she wondered where he'd just got all the energy. It couldn't have been the blood could it? She'd have to ask him later she though. "Here," He said handing Jessica the towel. "Push a little harder, there."

"Thanks," She accepted the wet towel and pushed harder as he said. "Do you need to get to the hospital now?" She asked intently.

"Yes," He murmured, "I'm still very low…"

"Okay," Standing up she got very light headed and fell over.

Catching her the boy held her up and said, "Maybe I should drive. Where is your car?"

"In the garage on the last floor," Looking into his eyes Jessica asked, "Why am I weak now?"

Half smiling half frowning he said "You're not used to loosing blood like that. You'll return to normal in a few minutes. C'mon." Picking her up with tremendous strength for someone of his weight he carried her to the elevator.

"By the way," Jessica asked puzzled," What's your name?"

Smiling he answered in a tone she had never hear before, "Jean, Jean Murdock"

Smiling up into his peaceful eyes she closes hers and rests, completely happy and safe in the arms of a complete stranger, who had just drank her blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2 – The Hospital**

_Blood. The odd mixture of plasma and cells that drive all humans, and those outside of the human race. Us vampires. We thrive on blood, it is our hold on humanity. But it is also theirs. Without them we are nothing, and without us, they are nothing. It is our creed. To survive mutually, and obey the rules..._

As Jean Murdock drove to the hospital the girl who saved him slipped in and out of consciousness. This girl had so easily adapted to his ways and not questioned what he would do. _How could she do that? _ He wondered, _she seemed so controlled and didn't scream_. As they neared their destination he braked slowly and wheeled into the parking lot.

Leaning over Jean shook the girl gently, "Hey, we're here."

Eyes fluttering open Jessica looked around, dazed.

"Here," he said picking her up. "I'll take you in." As they walked Jessica peered up at the mysterious stranger who had so awkwardly drank her blood. _Who is he? _ She asked herself, _Should I trust him? _

As they walked in the lady behind the desk gasped at her injured looking colleague and rushed to get them a stretcher. "Is she okay?" The nurse asked.

"Yes fine," Jean answered, "She was bitten by my dog, she only needs an antiseptic and some blood."

Nodding she turned and headed out of the curtained ER room. Looking around questionably Jessica asked, "When did I get here?"

"Shhh," he said placing a hand on her forehead, "I'll explain everything later. For now just rest." Closing her eyes she sighed and laid back. It felt good to rest, _maybe I'll be able to catch up on some much needed sleep._

After a few minutes the nurse came back in with a bag of blood and a vial of antibiotics. Stiffening at the sigh sight of the blood Jean said "Here, I can do it."

Shaking her head the nurse sat down and said, "Sorry, only staff can do this sort of stuff."

Stared deeply into her eyes and growling he repeated, "I'll do it."

Shocked at his reaction she handed him the blood and vial, "Fine," Getting up she left under the curtain.

Smiling at her promptness he set the vial down, took hold of the blood bag and bit hard into it. Blood spilled over his chin and lips but he just continued to drink. He stopped when the bag was over two thirds empty and set it aside. Grapping some paper towel he cleaned himself up and turned to Jessica. Taking out a needle the stuck it into the vial, drew most of the medicine. And stuck it gently into the girls arm.

Wincing at the prick Jessica moaned and shifted her head from side to side.

Removing the needle slowly Jean threw it into a bio-hazard waste bin and sat down. He could finally rest. Clenched of his thirst and her treated he took up the sack and read its label.

_Oh positive,_ he read to himself, _Very peculiar. Could that have to do with her acceptance of me? Or is she just to confused to grasp reality? _Looking down to her Jean examined her.

It was the first time he had had a good look at her. Her face was rounded off at the cheeks and her long brown/gold hair was straightened down her back. She wore a navy blue sweat shirt and tight caprees. She had the look of an angle. _But what is her name? _He wondered. _Should I wake her? No, best not. She's been through a lot. Wouldn't want to overwork her. _So Jean laid his head on the small table next to her and drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of her shallow breathing.

Waking to the lights of a hospital room Jessica raised her head. She was in the ER. Looking off to her right she found the sleeping form of Jean, the man who she so recently saved. Looking off to the right she found a clock.

7:47 AM.

"Damn, I've been asleep a while." She said to herself. Stirring Jean slid off the table and hit the floor hard. Jumping up he looked around sheepishly. Holding her sides Jessica tried to suppress the laughter that was building up inside her, it didn't work.

"What's so funny?" He asked yawning.

"Hehehe, you, hehehe."

Frowning he stepped over to Jess and began looking her up and down. "You look like you've adapted well, I'm impressed."

Laughter forgotten she placed her hands on her hips and asked, "And what does that mean?"

Smiling he looked her in the eyes, "It means my saliva didn't kill you."

Shock danced across her face as he gathered her things and pulled the curtain aside. Gesturing with his hand he pointed towards the door. Grumbling she walked ahead of him. Stepping into the brisk morning air she inhaled deeply, it was going to be a nice day.

Walking to her car he held the passenger door open for her, and then he walked around to the drivers side himself. As he got in Jessica mulled over weather not to bombard him with questions now, or later. She decided now.

"So?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Umm,"

"I know, I know. I'll explain everything." He answered.

"Thanks." Lowering her head with embarrassment she stayed in silence till he spoke.

Him face was twisted with concentration as he spoke, always changing at each different topic, "I am a vampire. Now no I don't stalk people and suck them dry, it only means I require blood to survive. And no, I can't turn into a bat, I can't disappear in mist or smoke and I don't have telepathic powers. I am however very strong when at full health and can usually run and jump far." Pausing he continued "I'm sorry for having to drink from you like that, I don't usually do that. I was dangerously low…" Trailing off he left the car with an eerie silence.

"It's okay," Pausing she bit her lip and asked another question, one that had been gnawing at her, "Umm, how did you become a vampire?"

Smiling he spoke, choosing his words carefully, "When I was 17, I met up with a dying vampire, he told me about himself, his ways and what it is the vampires do. Then he told me that that he was dying and heeded someone to carryon his memories and story. He wanted me. So I accepted and then he blooded me. Now I carry all his memories, and those he carried on before him."

"What do you mean memories?" Jess asked nervous.

"When you drink from someone, especially when you drink from them when they die. You take in their memories, kind of their sole if you will."

"Oh, does that mean you've taken in some of mine?" She asked intently.

"Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked grimacing.

"Well, Laryngeal Neoplasm." Jean said as he turned left onto a new street.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Think hard, back to medical school."

Closing her eyes she thought, "Oh it's a disease."

"Actually it's an abnormal growth in the larynx." Looking to her he asked, "What's a larynx?"

Looking at him again she asked, "What? You just told me what Laryngeal Neoplasm is, don't you know what a Larynx is?"

"No, I only know because it is one of your memories."

"Waite, what?!"

"As I explained, I get memories when I drink, we all do. And that's one of the ones I got." Looking ashamed he concentrated on the road.

"One? There's more?" She demanded, voice cracking

"Who's Andrew?"

Grumbling Jess answered, "He's my father, why?"

"Oh just another memory, you guys like picnics?"

Shaking her head she replied, "It was his idea of bonding, I wasn't a family girl. Any more? No." She corrected herself, "I don't want to hear about it. Lets just get home, I'm hungry." Crossing her arms to emphasizing that the conversation was over she stared out the window.

"As you wish," Jean murmured as they continued down the road to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3 – The Truth**

_Rule one. Never expose yourself to the human world, we must remain hidden, a mere shadow upon the world…_

As Jessica whipped up a quick breakfast Jean got into her shower. It felt good, to finally wash after so long. He let the warm water flow over him for a while before actually washing. When done he dried, dressed, and headed back into the kitchen.

The sweet aromas drifted into his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, "Smells good, what's cooking?"

Glaring at him she answered, "Bacon and eggs, nothing special."

Smiling at her he sat down. "Why the long face Jessie?"

"Oh lets see," She looked up to the ceiling, "I just got sucked of blood and rushed to the hospital, and now I find out that the vampire has taken some of my memories. Yeah I'm just fine." Jessica glared at him again.

Smiling he leaned back in the chair. "Not took, learned, you still have them."  
"That's not the point," She growled.

Jumping up he ran over to her side so fast she couldn't comprehend what had happened, "Yes," Jean whispered, placing his hands on her hips, "But you don't mind, huh?"

Blinking a couple of times she stood dazed, "Umm, maybe."

Grinning he let his hands drop and inhaled again, "Smells good."

Jessica watched him sit back down. _OH he is such an idiot! _She thought, _But he was right…I did like it._ "Umm," She asked, wondering weather she should ask him the question.

"Yes?" He looked up to her inquisitively.

Deciding not to she asked, "How do you like your eggs?"

Shrugging he replied, "Oh it doesn't matter." Pausing Jean looked at the plate and smiled, "How about right next to the bacon?" Laughing she threw a hand towel at him and began to dish up the food.

As he ate Jessica studied him. He really had beautiful hair, now that it was washed. The back was cut very short and he wore the front messed. But the little patch that ran down his face to his cheek surprised her, it was very handsome.

Panicking when she felt her nipples hardening she grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it into her mouth. Chewing ravenously she stared at her plate.

Smiling to himself when he detected her heart rate jump and breathing increase he suspected the best and continued to eat.

"Okay," She announced, "That's it."

Looking up from his food Jean asked, "What?"

"It's been bugging me from the beginning."

Tilting his head puzzled he stared.

"How did you become a vampire?"

Looking even more confused he said, "I already told you, I stumbled across a dying-"

"No! _How_," she emphasized the how.

Lowering his head Jean murmured, "Oh, that's what you meant." Shifting around in his seat he continued, "You must first bite the human at the neck. Then, drawing its blood you cut yourself and pump your vampire blood into the human." Shuddering at the memory he kept talking, "You can feel the affects almost immediately. You become tiered, thirsty, and weak. After about a week you're fully blooded and have your full abilities. But during that first week you're hopeless."

"Oh, okay. Does it hurt?" Jess asked, sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Yes, very. It feels like fire rolling through your veins." He rubbed his wrists at the memories, trying to be rid of them.

Seeing his discomfort she changed the subject, "So where are you from? Originally?"

"I was born in Germany. But I was blooded in Colombia."

"So you speak Spanish?" She inquired.

"And German, French, and obviously English." He said a-matter-a-fact-like.

"Wow," Jessica whispered to herself. "Can I ask you another, more personal question?"

Shrugging he answered, "Sure."

"Umm…how old are you?"

Eyes darkening he lowered his head again, "Do you really want to know?"

Bowing her head as well she answered, "Yes."

After a long pause Jean replied, "One oh five."

Eyes widening her head shot up. _One hundred and five! He doesn't look a day over seventeen._ "Wow," was all she could get out.

"Yeah, anyway." Getting up he grabbed his empty plate.

"No! Waite!" Jessica exclaimed, holding out her hand. "I have one more question."

Sitting back down he stared at her, waiting.

"How did you end up here? So weak?"

Grimacing Jean looked around, searching for the right words. "Slayers." He finally got out.

"Slayers?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yes, that's one thing your mythological lies got right. Some humans do know about us. And they fear us, so they hunt us down with their every dying breath." Spiting on his plate with disgust he sat in silence.

"So you said abilities?"

Shaking his head he spoke to no one in particular. "So many questions. Not now."

"Okay."

Getting up he took the plates, put them in the sink and looked to her. "Now what?"

Smiling she said, "Groceries."

Smiling he took up his torn leather jacket.

"But first," She giggled, "We need to get you some new clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4 – The Grove**

_Rule two. Never kill while drinking. You must control the urge. Tame it and allow it to give you power…_

Sliding on the new jeans and white shirt Jean peered at the mirror. He looked good. Jessica had chosen the right shade. Stepping out of the changing room Jess clapped joyfully. "Great! Now let's find you a jacket."

Walking out for the corner store she led him towards a small shop on the opposite side of the street. Once inside the aroma of leather and shoes filled his lungs and they went up to the counter. "Hello, how may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Fine thank you," Jean answered, "I'm looking for a straight leather, sports jacket."

Smiling she tilted her head in thought, "I think we have exactly what you need. Please follow me." Leading the way she took them to the far corner of the store and began moving through racks of jackets. "Ah ha. Here," Handing him the jacket she said, "This looks about right. How does it feel?"

Putting it on him he moved about, flexing and bending over. "Good, I like it. Thanks. How much?"

"One thirty." She replied.

Jessica nearly gasped, but Jena just got out a wallet, took out the exact amount in cash and walked out of the store. Once outside she asked, "Are all jackets that much?"

Chuckling he said, "No, this is just a really fine quality. They're usually about thirty to forty less."

Jaw dropping Jessica led him to the car and hopped in the passenger side. "Will you ever let me drive?"

Smiling his crooked, half smile he started up the car and said, "No." Pouting at him playfully she stuck out her tongue.

For a while they drove in silence. She watched the streets go by and often looked into the windows of small shops. Throughout the whole trip she felt like she was being watched, and regularly caught Jean eyeing her in his peripheral vision. After about thirty minutes she realized that she had no clue where they were going.

"Hey Jean."

Looking to her he answered, "Yeah."

"Where are we going?"

Smiling a big, toothed smile he replied, "Oh just a little place I know of around here." Looking serious again he asked, "You don't mind do you?"

"NO!" She was startled at the loudness of her response. She couldn't bear for him to leave. "I mean, I don't mind."

Smiling his signature smile Jean looked back to the road. Weather he sensed the reality of her reaction, Jess didn't know. But she knew that she didn't want to leave him. Not now, not ever.

They continued driving for a while, passing out of the city into more hilly terrain, then into the plains.

"So," He began to ask.

"Yes," She snapped her head up attentively.

"How would you like to meat an old friend of mine?" He asked as he turned off the highway.

"Sure thing," Hesitating she lowered her voice, "Is he a?" Jessica asked, hinting towards the word vampire.

Laughing out loud he answered, "No, you'll see." They drove down the small road for a few minutes then Jean turned off onto a one-lain, dirt road leading into the hills. As they drove Jessica saw sheep and small patches of trees nestled in between the medium sized hills.

She turned to him and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could he raised a hand to silence her. He put his finger up to his lips and blew softly. Puzzled she stared out the window once more.

They were heading down, into a valley of sort. And through the tips of the hill she could see more trees. Then, driving out of the swell she saw the spot.

A small river that twined its way in between the rises. Next to the river was a long stretch of forest, lush and green. As they drove closer she could see the abundance of wildlife that inhabited this sanctuary.

She stepped out of the car, "Oh Jean, it's beautiful."

Smiling he took her hand and lead them across the river to a small grove. "You like it?"

Sliding her arm around him he did the same and she replied, "Very much, how did you ever find it?"

Closing his eyes he waited, soaking up the moment then answered, "Me and my friend found it. Did you still want to meet him?"

Laying her head on his chest she hesitated, _No, I just want to be with you. _"Sure." Removing his hand form her waist he put his fingers in his mouth and blew softly.

The soft, high pitched whistle rolled through the hills and danced across the water. Then the reply came. A whinny. She turned at the sound, and saw a most spectacular sight.

The sun rays seemed to just reflect off its silk white body. The strong, build of the animal was aw inspiring as it galloped towards them. Then, giving another whinny, the stallion slowed to a walk and stepped right up to her and Jean.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He said, placing a hand on the horse's nose. Nudging him at the contact he smiled broadly at it, "Hello phoenix."

Giving a sigh she stared at the white horse. "She is, where ever did you find her?"

Keeping the smile in place Jean said, "Phoenix Arizona, that's where she got her name. I've been keeping her here ever since." Looking form her to the horse a couple of times he grinned and asked, "Wanna ride?"

_Oh no, does he mean the horse? _"Umm…"

Laughing slightly at her expression he grabbed her waist, haled her up onto Phoenix and then hopped on himself.

"Just hold on, you'll do fine." He comforted her.

"NO, you don't understand." She began.

"Take it away Phoenix," He commanded and the horse galloped away. Screaming in both fear and delight Jessica held on tightly to the horse's main and felt Jean's arms wrap around her for support.

After a short while she stopped screaming and watched the scenery flash by as the powerful animal beneath carried them through the countryside.

"This is great!" Jessica yelled over the sound of Phoenix's hooves. He squeezed her sides in response and led the horse through a path to a small hill in the water.

Slowing Phoenix stopped. Jean hopped off and helped Jess down. Then taking her hand again he led her to a large elm tree, that over looked the water. Jean sat down under the tree, beckoning her.

Following his led Jessica sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. _Perfect._

"Look," Jean pointed off to the horizon, "The sun is begging to set."

Placing her hand on his chest Jess looked up to him, longingly. She could hear the horse off behind them, but she didn't care. All she could think about was him.

Looking down to her he saw the love in her eyes and tried to mimic her expression, he leaned in.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH.5 – The Theater**

_Rule three. Never expose yourself to direct sunlight. For it will harm you and cause the world around you to be aware…_

Staring out at the sun Jean and was lost in thought, then he felt Jessica's eyes. Jean looked down and found her staring up at him. He saw the longing in her eyes and felt himself being drawn towards her. He leaned in to kiss her, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

Feeling the blood rise in her face as their lips met she could sense her heart rate spike. As they kissed Jessica gripped his arm and leaned closer, trying to prolong the moment. Finally she pulled away.

Smiling Jean said, "Breath Jess."

Realizing she was holding her breathe she gasped loudly, and took a few deep breaths. She looked at him, admiring his handsome features. He was a truly beautiful boy, strong and good-looking. She leaned in for another kiss.

Kissing her back Jean raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Rubbing soothingly the soft skin next to the tank top he smiled, she shuddered.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

"Yes," Jessica looked up at him, wanting more. "I _love_ it."

Grinning back down at her Jean inquired, "I think you have more than just kissing in mind huh?"

Shifting nervously she responded, "Well, yeah. I've never taken to someone like this before. It's just…" Smiling again Jean felt her heart rate augment and clued in. He placed a finger on her lips. It was warm and pleasant. She got quiet.

"I get it, not now." He smiled at her frown. Then he cheered her up. "But how about a movie? I know this great place."

Mulling it over she was very disappointed, but a movie theater was nice and dark, but best of all, it was _dark. _She perked up. "Sure, I love movies, what kind?"

"I'm not quite sure, but there's an easy way to find out." Standing up he held out his hand and Jess took it, got up and waited for his next move.

Placing his fingers between his teeth he blew softly and the loud, progressing whistle ringed out again. Realizing he was calling the horse Jess looked around. It was no where to be found.

She was just about to ask when Jean said, "Phoenix wanders. She's alright on her own. Don't worry. Ah." He exclaimed when the horse came up, shaking the water out of its main. "Hop on." Grabbing her lightly around the waist Jean helped Jessica up and then swung up himself.

Tensing her legs around the horse Jessica felt his arm wrap around her and heard Jean whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I've got you."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Chuckling silently Jean eased the horse into a trot and headed back toward the car. As they rode the world once again seemed to slip by, just a blur.

They arrived sooner than she had liked. Jean slid off and then helped her off. Jess's foot got caught in the stirrup as she got off and fell forward, right into Jean's waiting arms. He held her there as she stood and stared again into his never-ending eyes. Mesmerized Jessica gazed at him, awestruck.

Chuckling again Jean helped her to the car and held open the door as always. Starting it up he made a fast U-turn and made it for town. While driving it was Jean's turn to ask the questions.

"So, what do you do?"

Looking out the window she answered, "I'm a nurse at the hospital."

"And your friends, you have some?"

Looking to him she replied, "Yes, I do. Many."

"Outside of the hospital?"

Pausing to think she said, "yeah, a few."

"And family?"

"Not really. My mom is in the states. But no one else." Jess looked down, lost in thought.

"Okay, while we're alone do you have anymore for me?" Looking to her Jean Waited for the inevitable.

"Yeah, it's about the sun…" She left it hanging, hoping he would clue it.

He did. "Yes, we do get hurt by the sun. Our skin is _super_ sensitive to its rays. It's like sunburn. Just the longer you stay out the worst it gets."

"But you were out in the sun for almost all day?"

Smiling to himself he explained, "I'm still very young for a vampire. Kinda like a teenager. And our skin, for some reason, isn't as susceptible to the sun. I don't start to burn till I'm out for…" Thinking he continued, "About twelve or thirteen hours. For a full grown vampire it's about… half an hour, maybe less." Her eyes widened with the time. So short.

"So, earlier you were talking about abilities." She pointed out, not really asking the question.

"Yes, we have super natural powers if you will."

"Like…?" Jessica asked

Well, for one we are much, _much _stronger than any human. And our Basic senses are much…" He paused, searching for the right word, "Finer. We can handle more than a human. Like with alcohol and drugs. But we mostly stay away form that."

"So other than your strength, smell, and booze?" She made it sound like a joke.

"Umm, there have been rumors of old vampires with mythical powers, like hypnosis and such. Oh, and most animals seen to adore us. I've never been attacked by a wolf or bear when walking in the woods."

Nodding with the new information certain things felling into pace. "So are there any girl vampires?"

Laughing out loud Jean replied, "Yes, many. They're very strong, most are stronger than us males. And they're fangs grow larger than ours."

"So they have big fangs?"

"Yes, very large, like an inch long." Grinning he looked to her. "And they're very tempered when in there pre-adolescent years."

"What do they look like?"

Shrugging Jean said, "They're very beautiful. The blooding seems to bring out newer, attractive features. And most are blond, same goes for Boys. Most of us are blond haired."

"And beautiful?" She asked, staring at him. Admiring his features.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Most of us are scared and battered up. But yes. Us teens, if you will, are very handsome like." Smiling at her shocked face he took a sharp turn and entered the city.

Jessica looked around. "Wow, we got here fast."

Shrugging Jean stated, "I drive fast at night. It's easier to see."

"For you." She pointed out. Smiling again he continued downtown and finally ended at a small parking lot entrance. "_This_ it a movie theater?"

"No, silly, it's a drive-in movie. Like in the olden days." Jean replied as he handed the cashier some money. As the girl behind the booth ringed it in a giant white screen began to lower. It was old and in one part there was a small hole. But it was great to Jess. A real life drive-in movie

"Thanks." Jean said as the girl handed him the tickets. He put the car back in gear and drove to a vacant spot. It was dark, and the faded white line that highlighted the parking spots were worn. The aged wooden fence that surrounded them was falling apart and moldy. But she didn't care, it was very peaceful. She snuggled closer to Jean.

As she moved he wrapped an arm around her and held her as close as the car would allow. The movie began. It was an old black-and-white from the forties. As the curved letters came across the screen Jessica's breath caught in her through. Casablanca, her favorite black-and-white. He father made her watch it as a kid. She adored the movie, and waited in silence as the opening scene began.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH.6 – The Slayer**

_Rule four. Every Vampire with knowledge of the laws or Council must attend the annual Council meeting. It is to be held every century at the designated place. The council will designate that century's place and it shall be verified by the people…_

"That damned vampire filth must be around here somewhere." Marcus O'Neil muttered under his breath. He had been hunting the lone abomination for months now. He had almost had it, Marcus knew it must be starving for blood and a city was a prime fill up point. But now it was traveling faster. Moving at incredible speed. He guessed it had left the city today and came back. _Where was this thing going? Is it in a car? _

Marcus continued down the alley way to the street, crossed it, and headed into town. _I will catch this one._ Placing his hands on his guns he vowed. _Then I will kill it._

The movie Casablanca rolled on and Jean was actually enjoying himself. At most scene's Jessica would purr or mutter with pleasure and he was getting a kick out of her expressions. As the movie continued Jean would catch a slight movement off to the sides of their car. And a strange, new smell was in the area. He was getting jumpy, and it didn't feel good.

Marcus couldn't believe his luck. He had found the filthy vermin and it was unsuspicious. But there was a human, in the same car as the vampire. _How could she stand it?! _He wondered. This had gone to far in his eyes. It was intruding in on a human's life and he had to stop it. Reaching into his pocket O'Neil grabbed a small grenade and armed it. Then, taking up one if his needle guns he checked its readiness and steadied himself.

From within his peripheral vision Jean saw the flying ball or metal. Before he could react it struck the side of their car, just centimeters shy of the open window, and exploded.

The force of the explosion rocked the car on its side and he heard Jess scream. The movie shut off and they were plunged into darkness. Moving faster than any human Jean grabbed both their seatbelts, pulled hard and tore them off. Then, jumping up he carried Jessica out of the window through the parking lot.

As he moved, loud whooshing sounds began, and small metal spines began to scream around them, threatening to tear them apart. Jean dodged in between cars and trashcans. He needed to find a way out of the theater.

Then he saw it, a large hold in the fence on the opposite side of the lot. Sprinting Jean carried Jess's screaming body to the hole. The firing had stopped, no more needles. But hat only made him more suspicious. No one could give up that easily. As jean ran down the alley a figure stepped up at the mouth.

This person was tall, and lanky. He was wearing a black trench coat and a large black hat. The figure grinned, "Got you demon!" It yelled. Its hoarse male voice sounded trough the alley and reverberated inside Jean's mind. _I know that voice._ Then, raising his gun, the mysterious person began firing the needles.

Crouching just in time a few of the razors passed over top of them. Then Jean jumped and began pushing himself, and Jess, up the alley wall to the rooftops. As he climbed the shooter trailed them with the projectiles.

Finally up on the roof Jean used his Vampiric power to sprint across the roofs and away from the scene. As he ran Jean tried to comfort Jess. She was in shock from the explosion and was shaking. But this damned hunter seemed to be one step ahead of them, always jumping up in the unexpected places and firing the needles.

He ran across rooftops, over roads, and through alleys. With Jessica over his shoulder. Every now and then the Hunter would pop up and fire at them again and Jean would be forced to duck down or jump away. After half an hour he had enough.

Stopping dead in the alley Jean watched the man jump down from the roof and stood, on the opposite side of the alley, facing them. "I've had enough of this cat and mouse game human. What is it you want?"

Laughing out loud the mysterious figure removed the hood and stepped into the light. His face was torn and scarred in many places and his nose was slightly crooked. "You demon. I want you dead!"

"No!" Jess yelled, still on Jean's shoulder.

Expressing a sigh Jean let her down, looked her in the eye and said, "I need you to run. I'll keep him busy. Just get somewhere safe."

Another laugh cracked across the alley. "You think it's _her _I want? I couldn't give a shit about her. It's you vermin. You don't deserve to be alive."

"Vermin?" Jean asked turning, "_I'm_ vermin? I'm not the one that hunts down innocent beings and kills them brutally. I'm not the one who enjoys killing. I'm not the one who has devoted his life to a task of hatred and death. And you call _me_ vermin?""

Chuckling again the scared person answered, "You are a Vampire. You are no better than the dirt on which I stand. And you will die. Like all the others before you." Then he drew a gun and began firing the lighting shards through the tight alley…

But Jean was quicker. He pushed Jess down behind a couple of garbage cans, jumped high and landed a few feet in front of the dark human. Confused for a moment the gun stopped, and Jean had his chance. Reaching out he took hold of the gun and twisted sharply.

A loud crack sounded followed shortly by a scream. The man dropped the gun and stepped back. He was helpless with the pain of his broken wrist.

Jean also stepped forward, faster, and with a longer stride. He pushed the figure down and grabbed at his throat. Jean wanted to finish this mongrel, to silence the man that had been following his and silencing his fellow Vampires. But he had to know, he had to find the truth.

Loosening his grip slightly Jean asked, "Who are you? And where do you come from?"

Trying at a laugh the figure choked and coughed. Then sputtered, "Why would you care. Just kill me."

"No, I don't do that. Who are you? Why are you here?"

Grinning he answered, "To kill you and your kind"

Nodding Jean asked again, "And your name?"

"O'Neil, Marcus."

"Good, and who do you serve?"

Trying at another chuckle he failed and puttered again, "Now wouldn't you like to know now 'ey? I'm not betraying my master, not like you."

"Like me? Who is this master?" Jean asked worried.

"I bet you'd just love to know huh? He's not that far off. You'll no doubt find out after the council. Hope that pisses you off demon. Bye." And with that he began foaming at the mouth. And died.

"Damn!" Jean yelled, "Cyanide. That tricky bastard!" He threw the dead corps down and turned on a garbage can. Picking it up Jean hurled the piece of tin across the alley and into the street. Then he realized Jessica was still hiding. He sprinted over to her and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Still shaking she got out, "Yeah…I think."

Smiling down at her he began to walk out the alley and down the street, "Don't worry, it's okay, Lets get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**CH.7 – The Beginning**

_Rule five. When a declaration of war is announced all able bodied Vampires must meet to defend the clan. United, we shall remain… _

Safely inside the apartment Jessica had calmed down and was fast asleep. Jean watched her. She was dirty form all the running and from the alley. But although she was asleep she looked strong, courageous. He liked her. She accepted him, which was different. She stirred.

"What time is it?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Early, morning. Go back to sleep." Jean placed a hand on her head to sooth her.

She ignored his request and sat up. "You look tiered, you should sleep."

He shrugged, "I'm fine."

She looked concerned, "No, no you don't. You look exhausted. What's wrong?" Jessica leaned over and leaned against him

"The running too a lot out of me. And I've been thinking hard." He squinted with thought.

"About what the hunter said?" Jess asked, now fully awake.

"Yeah, he said master, and the council. I…" Looking down he trailed off.

"You what?" She asked concerned. _He isn't leaving is he? _She didn't want his to leave. She liked him to much. She couldn't let him go. Jessica slid her arm around his

"The council is having an early meeting, everyone has to attend." Jean trailed off again.

Her eyes widened, "You leaving me?"

His head snapped up, "No, I wouldn't… but I just…I don't know what to do."

Jessica looked down; her brown hair fell in her face. "Take me with you." She finally said, "Take me to this Vampire council. I'd love to see your side of the world."

"What?" Jean asked, astonished, "You couldn't come. There'd be tons of other Vampires and you're a human and-"

She cut him off, "So. What better way for me to get to know you. And your kind of course."

"But…" He made a face.

"But what?" Jess asked, so innocent.

"Well, you don't…smell…half bad. And I wouldn't be the only one who would… try to get close to you. And I don't think the others would be able to control themselves." He looked her straight in the eyes. "It would be very dangerous for you."

She pondered that for a moment, "Then change me." She stated.

Jena's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked, so cavalier.

He stared at her a moment, then bowed his head. "Would you so willingly give your human life away? Is there no one you'd miss or worry about? You wouldn't be able to see them again. The turning changes everything about you. Physically I mean. And it adds on to the mental side as well. But Jess…"

She placed her fingers to his mouth. "I didn't mean right now. In time. When we're ready. There are a few…" She searched for the right words, "Things I want to do while I'm human." Smiling Jean leaned in and kissed her.

Her breath disappeared as their lips met and she melted to him. He was so sweet and warm. When it was over she laid in his lap. She wanted to say something, something that would express what she felt. She tried it.

"I love you." Jessica whispered.

Jean stayed silent. Pondering on what she meant by that. He hugged her close. "I'm sorry."

The moment broke. "Why?" Jess got up.

"I need to leave soon. Tonight if at all possible. The council if forming already."

"So soon," She murmured, "How do you know?"

"Instinct. Or at least that's what I call it." He stood and wrapped his arm around her. "We just get this feeling. That the best way to describe it."

She stood there, mesmerized by his touch. She whispered, "Take me with you…please. I can't live without you."

He pulled them apart and gazed down to her. Jean knew she meant it and he couldn't leave her. Not even if he wanted to. "Okay. We'll leave tomorrow?"

"Okay," Jess looked to the clock, then groaned, "I'm tired."

Smiling Jean laid them both down and curled up behind her. He kissed Jessica on the cheek and whispered goodnight.

Waking alone Jess panicked. _Had he left? No, he never would leave me. You're overreacting, relax._ She thought to herself as she pulled off the blanket. The next thing she knew he was beside her

"Good morning," Jean smiled and kissed her.

"Good morning," Jess replied. "How did you know I was awake?"

He stood and pulled her with him, "Your breathing picked up, it sounded like you were worried. You sleep well?" He began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yes, very good thanks." She looked to the kitchen. Then grimaced, "You're hungry huh?"

Grinning Jean shrugged, "Maybe." He stuck out his tongue.

Laughing Jessica took his hand and went to the fridge. Taking out some assortments for breakfast she began the meal. "So where is this council meeting?"

Leaning up against the counter Jean began, "It is held every one hundred years at In the Alps. Deep inside one of the mountains is a series of cavern. It the heart of our Clan. If anyone ever needed help you could just go there. But you couldn't be chased. Like me. I was being hunted. I wouldn't have been able to have come to the mountain. It's one of our laws."

"I see," She started chopping up a carrot.

"Yeah, so we'll get a plain to France. And move on from there. It should only take," Jean thought a moment, "About three days."

She stopped chopping and stared at him, "Three days? To find a certain mountain in the alps?"

"It's not hard to find. I was only twenty three years old and I found it first shot."

"Twenty three as a Vampire you mean?" Jessica restarted on the food.

"Of course." He smiled.

"The plane, how will we get the money?"

He chuckled, "Jessica, Jessica. Money is never a problem. If I can sneak up on you so easily," He moved form one side of her to the other so fast and quiet she barley noticed. "I can do it to anyone." He looked up to the ceiling, then laughed. "I wonder how many wallets I could swipe in a minute."

She smacked him lightly in the stomach and threw her concoction in the oven. "Almost ready, ten minutes." She looked to him, "I wonder…" She raised her eye brows a couple times. Seeing if he would take the hint.

Jean grinned. The next instant Jessica was lying atop him on the couch.

"Wow, your fast." She smiled

"I try." He countered. Then mimicked her eye brow movement.

Laughing Jessica leaned in and they kissed. But Jean surprised her, he slipped his tongue in. She followed his lead. The passionate kiss turned to a make-out scene and they squirmed on the couch for a few minutes. Finally she broke it off, panting.

Jean smiled up at her. "Too strong for you?"

Speaking in between breaths Jessica replied, "No…just…very good." She leaned in again and pecked him on the lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He was so at peace. Then reality came back, they had to move out.

Smiling Jean said, "Yes, very." Picking her up he placed her on the couch and went into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked, puzzled.

"You'll see." Jean replied over his shoulder. After a moment He came out with a large wrapped box. He put it on the couch next to her and said, "Here, it's a going away present. Since I'm partially taking you away with me." He smirked.

Dumbfounded Jessica began to tear at the paper. As it unfolded she gasped, it was a painting. But it was huge. And the picture, a perfect sun-set behind a grassy hill. Next top the hill was a crystal lake, an amazing reflection of the sun in it.

"Is…is this the place we were at?"

"Yes, I new you like it."

Looking up to him she asked, "Where did you get it done? It's so perfect."

Shifting his weight he looked down, then blushed, "I did it."

She was shocked, speechless. "You?"

"Yeah, I can paint pretty good. We Vampires have superb motor skills. So it's easy for us to get detailed things right. Most of us can paint, draw, or do something artistic."

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah it's nothing to special." Changing the subject Jean stood up. "Let's get going, it's almost dark."

Nodding Jessica headed for her bedroom to start packing her clothes. Jean walked to the door and headed down to the car with some of his bags.


	8. Chapter 8

Smiling Jessica Monroe stepped out of the club into the dark night

**CH.8 – The Trip**

Handing Jean her bags Jessica shut off the lights. The apartment was virtually empty of her belongings. _Is this the last time I will see it?_

"It is okay, we can always come back after." Jean said.

She turned into his arms, "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Jess asked, as she hugged him.

"Your breathing, and your pulse, and your body expressions." He smiled, "You are so readable."

She smiled back and locked the door. "Shall we?" She asked.

Chuckling Jean took her hand and they walked to the elevator. The trip down was silent. Jean had time to examine her, and he wondered, _Is she so desperate to be with me that she'd give it all up? Can I really protect her for long? If she stayed I will have to blood her. And I want her with me. _The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped off.

Then Jessica remembered the theater, and how her car got demolished. "What car are we using?"

Smiling Jean said, "I rented a car. I hope you like it."

She looked around for the car he might have chosen. _What kind of car would he get?_ Then she saw it parked in the corner. The red Mustang was brilliant. The dim lights made the outline of the car stand out and it was magnificent.

She sighed, "Where did you get this?"

He shrugged.

Shaking her head she grinned, "You have to return it."

"Oh I will, I am no thief. I will call the police when we are out of the country and report the stolen car. A shame though." He stroked the top, "It is really nice."

"Yeah, you can say that again." She opened the trunk. Inside was a few of her bags, and one large black case.

She'd never seen it before. It was roughly five feet in length, and one foot wide. It was steel black with a small red ribbon tied to the handle.

"What's this?" Jessica asked, puzzled.

Poking his head around Jean answered, "Oh, that is mien. It is my sword. Never come unprepared." He smiled at the childish narration.

"Sword? Like the nights have?"

Jean frowned. "Vampires cannot use guns, we only fight with swords, daggers, bows. But not often." He pointed to the case. "That sword is very valuable."

She smiled, "I don't doubt it. Can I see it?"

He grinned, "Not now, we need to get moving." She agreed and they piled into the hotrod.

Starting up the engine Jean revved it and felt the car vibrate beneath them. He grinned a huge grin. Then he put it into reverse and drove out of the parking structure to the highway. As they drove down the fast lain Jessica began questioning him again.

"So what is this mountain like?"

"Rocky." He smiled at the sarcasm.

She pouted, "I mean inside."

"I know," He took an exit and started for the airport. "It is very large. There are many caverns, we call them halls." Jean began to accelerate, "They are all lit with torches, so we never need to use electricity. It is all very old. And traditional. But in many ways it is new as well."

"How was it build?" She was so wrapped up in the imagining she scarcely noticed how fast they were going.

He shrugged "No one really knows. The oldest Vampire was blooded after it, and he is over seven hundred years old. But we do know it was hand made."

"How?"

"Chisel marks."

"There are chisel marks?" Jessica asked, astonished.

"Oh yeah." He rolled down the window. The sudden gush of wind caused Jess's hair to swirl around and she fought with it to stay down.

Jean took a short moment to watch her, she was so beautiful. He couldn't imagine her as a Vampire. He rolled the window back up.

"Sorry about that. It was too hot in here." He looked back to the road.

She smiled, _No he wasn't._ "So how will you find it?"

Bringing his finger up to his nose Jean tapped it. "Scent."

She looked uncertain. "That's it?"

Smiling Jean took another exit into the airport. "You have got to trust me Jess. A large group of Vampires has a," He searched for the right word, "Unique smell. It will be no problem."

She didn't quite understand but she nodded in response. Looking around Jessica realized where they were. The airport was very close and Jean was driving into an underground parking lot.

He found a good spot, out of the way, and parked the Mustang. Getting out Jean once again ran his hand across the car. "It really is nice. I think I will get one." He grinned.

Smiling Jessica agreed. "Yeah, I think it looks good." Walking to the back of the car Jean removed their bags and headed towards an elevator. The trip up was silent, as was the walk through customs and the baggage delivery.

Once they had sat down in the waiting lobby in front of their gate Jessica asked, "When'd you buy the tickets?"

Smiling his crooked smile Jean answered, "While you were asleep, I called up the airport and made reservations."

Nodding she agreed. Then a young lady stepped up onto the pedestal in front of the gate. "Ladies and gentleman," she announced over a loudspeaker, "Flight three, three, seven will now commence boarding. Have your tickets ready please."

Getting up and digging out their tickets they got onto the plain and were lead to their seat. After a short amount of time Jean was all situated and comfortable. As was Jess. Then the captain came on and announced all the flights information. After he was done they began take off and Jean went to sleep. As did Jessica, who found herself wrapping her arms around Jean in an attempt to get warm.

Jean was awakened by a cute flight attendant. "Excuse me Sir, but the flight is almost over, we'll need you and the young miss to sit up please."

"Oh," he leaned up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry bout that. Must have dozed off." He smiled.

The flight attendant smiled back and turned to leave. As she walked away she tried to accent her butt. Smiling to himself jean thought, _I will never understand women._ Then he looked down to Jess, she was awake and fuming at the flight attendant. _Nope, never._

"Good morning."

Looking up to him Jessica smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed, and it took Jess's breath away again. She melted into him and they kissed longer. Finally when Jean thought she could no longer hold her breath he pulled her away. "Breath Jess."

Gasping for air she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "We're here?"

"Yup," He said standing. "Come on, France is beautiful."

"I imagine." She gave him a glare and stood up. Then yawned.

Jean put one arm around her and with the other picked up their bags, "You are tired, it is still night where you are from. You can sleep in the car." Turning they headed out of the plane. Outside the Airport the sun was up and it was nice and warm, Jessica was having trouble staying awake.

Jean hailed a taxi and told him to drive them to the nearest car rental dealership. After all, they needed a car to drive in the Alps.

_Hello everyone!! Sorry for the wait, I've been overly busy these past few months and haven't had any time to write. Once again I apologize and hope you're enjoying the story. Please review ___

_- Jean Havoc _


	9. Chapter 9

CH

**CH.9 – The Cave**

The screech of tires woke Jessica up, again. Rolling over she glared at the handsome bloodsucker. "Must you drive like that? I'm trying to sleep?"

Giving her that lopsided grin Jean decelerated, "Sorry," He gave another look that explained it all. _He was having the time of his life._

Smiling back she leaned up and looked around.

Looking ahead she saw where they were driving. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jessica screamed, they were heading right for a drop-off.

"What?!" Jean yelled as she bellowed. He turned the SUV just before the drop off a gigantic cliff. "What's wrong?!"

Panicking she shut her eyes tight, "We were going to drive right off." she whimpered.

"It's okay Jess, driving in the Alps has a lot of drop-offs and cliffs like the one we're driving on now. I've done it before. We'll be okay." Rubbing her shoulder Jean said, "You can open your eyes."

_No way in hell._ Shaking her entire body as if to emphasize that she wasn't going to move, let alone look. Jean leaned over, kissed her head and went back to driving. Keeping his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Once she was sure he was looking away Jess sneaked a peek.

The scenery was gorgeous. The fur trees were lightly covered in snow, there were animal tracks weaving in and out of the brush. Looking out over the horrible drop-off she could see a valley. No. Two. No. Three different valleys that snaked in and out of the mountains that surrounded them.

At the end of one of the valleys a crystal clear lake shown like a beacon in the night, mesmerizing her with its beauty. There was no telling what kind of perfect places Jean knew that he might take her. Her only question was…when.

"Beautiful isn't it. I told you you'd like France" He smiled at her. Weather at her beauty or at the outdoors she would never know.

"It's…" she was lost for words.

"I know, what better a place then to hide in eh? We Vampires pick e'm good." He grinned.

"Yeah," she trailed off, still marveling at the view.

"So we'll reach the trailhead in about five minutes. Are you going to change?" Puzzled Jessica turned and looked at his clothes.

He had changed. He was now wearing loose jeans, a khaki long sleeve, with a black turtle neck underneath. He also wore his signature black leather. And a tuque was resting next to him, ready for the temperature outside.

"You changed." Jess said pointing, more of a question then a statement.

Yeah, I bought some hiking clothes so we wouldn't get cold. Well you would. I just wanted to look the place." Jean shrugged.

Giving him a questioning look he answered

"We're not as susceptible to the cold, and to the heat. I could have stayed the same, dress wise, and been fine out here. You on the other hand." He reached back and lifted up a bag. "Here are some winter clothes, and a backpack to put your stuff. I'll carry that." He smiled

She smiled back.

"You okay?" Jean asked

Half smiling Jessica answered, "Yeah, just uneasy. I've only ever met one Vampire. And I fell totally head-over-heals in love with him. And now I'm about to go meet hundreds." She sighed, "It's gonna be interesting."

Nodding he agreed, "You can say that again."

They drove in silence. Then, around a bend a sign and a split in the road appeared. "Is that the trailhead?" Jess asked

"Yup, it's a three mile hike on trail from here then a slight detour." He smiled. "It'll be no problem."

Jessica's jaw fell open, "Three miles? With a slight detour?" Her eyebrow rose. "I think you're not telling me something…" She left that hanging.

Chuckling Jean opened the door and a gush of cold air swooped in. He had to yell over the screaming wind. "I'll tell you later! Get dressed!" Slamming the door he stepped outside and walked over to the sign at the trailhead. Shivering from the short burst of wind Jessica crawled into the backseat. He was right. It was cold.  
Grabbing a blue duffle bag she opened it. Inside was hiking equipment, she discarded it and went for the next one, a red bag. Inside that one was a large wool sweater, a pair of windproof pants, and other warm clothing.

Stripping down Jessica changed into the winter clothing and sighed. They were a perfect fit, and felt amazingly comfortable. Next she attained a pair of climbing boots and put them on. Once she felt good in them she donned a toque and ventured outside.

The moment she opened the door the gusting wind whirled her hair and set it into a tornado around her. She struggle with it, trying to make it stay down.

Jean came up to her, and passed Jess a hair elastic. "This might help!" He had to yell over the prevailing winds.

She took it gladly and he helped her smooth the mess out and keep it down while she secured it. She sighed, "Thanks."

"What?" He yelled.

"Thanks!"

Smiling he lead her to the back of the car and grabbed the blue duffle bag. Jean took out two backpacks, some poles, ropes, lanterns, and all other assortments for a good trip in the wilderness. _Is he taking me for a month long excursion? This is so much stuff!_ Then he surprised her. He took out the black sword box. Jess had almost forgotten about it.

"Okay! I have everything! Here is your backpack!" Jean hollered as he handed Jess a small hiking pack. It was less full than his and didn't weigh more than her purse.

Once Jess had it on and Jean his they started up the small hill onto the trail. It was rough. Lots of large rocks to go around, fallen trees, small streams. But the view was spectacular. They had descended into a small valley between two mountain ranges. A large river raced between the two, slowly tearing its way to the ocean.

The farther down they got, the more trees there were. And the more trees there were the less the wind could eat at them. After about an hour and a half Jean stopped, removed his pack and began sniffing around.

"Can you smell anything?" Jessica asked. Amazed he could even pick out anything in the forest. All she could smell was pine.

"Barely." He said, taking up his pack again and continuing the walk. "Someone must have been by. They've masked the smell recently." His brow crimpled with thought.

"Come on." Jess suggested smiling. "We'll find it."

Returning her smile Jean stepped ahead, nostrils flared, searching. It didn't take long for him to go veering off into the woods. "Found it." Jean said grinning. He raced off into the bushes. Jess had to sprint to keep up with his jog. They finally stumbled into a clearing, and what she saw took her breath away.

It was just like the movies, a perfect waterfall setting. Surrounded by trees, crystal clear falling water, birds chirping over the roaring of the water. "This…this is where the mountain is?"

"Yup, great isn't it?" She nodded, "Wait till you see the door way." He grinned, taking her hand Jean lead her closer to the cascades. There was a small, off to the side trail leading up into them.

Jess felt so fuzzy, this was something from books. Not something one would see, let alone experience, in real life. Jean stepped into the flow of water, and disappeared under it. She hesitated, venturing onward would take her in amongst hundreds of vampires, _can I do it?_ She stepped forward, getting dunked with water…but not wet. Not a single drop of the cold liquid stuck to her. It just ran right off, as if it wasn't water at all.

Jess stared in disbelief at the falls, testing it a few times with her hands. Even more shocked as each time she withdrew dry hands. "It's enchanted. The whole mountain has weird things like this. We can't explain them."

She jumped at Jean's calm, quiet voice. All sound of the fall was gone. Just vanished when they entered under it. "Magic?"

"We'd like to think it's possible. But we have no other explanation. Whenever it's taken away from this spot, it turns back into water. Real water I mean." He then ran his hands through it, feeling the cold fluid wash over his hands. Withdrawing his hand he gestured away form the falls, to the other side of the cave-like entrance.

Jess hadn't noticed the layout of the cave, she had been too fascinated by the water. They stood before a wide tunnel, just enough to get a car into, and tall enough for Jean and her on his shoulders. But there was no light, it ended in a dark abyss. "Umm Jean," She tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't worry, watch this." Extending his hand Jean spoke, "I'm home mountain, Let me see." He spoke each word loud and clear. And in turn each word reverberated inside the tunnel, echoing repeatedly. Suddenly, all at once, the whole tunnel's dark, misty, void began to lift. She could see farther in. She could make out wood, then a door, then a massive double door.

The door was spectacular, lined with gold studded metal, and engraved with carvings and marking of all sorts. The craftsmanship it would have taken to make such a piece of art was spectacular. But there were no handles. She drew closer, examining it up and down. "How?" Jess gestured towards where handles would have been.

But Jean only smiled. And it was then that Jess realized that his fists were clenched, and his nostrils flared wider than she'd ever seen them. _What in gods name does he sense?_ She was about to ask when five, dark cloaked sword bearing, figures dropped out of nowhere…


	10. Chapter 10

**CH.10 – Acquaintances**

Before Jessica could react, Jean was already in motion. Spinning around he drew his sword and, taking a large step forward, raised the blade in a defensive stance. Legs spread wide.

This was the first Jess had seen the blade unsheathed. It was magnificent. The blade was long and slim, with at slight curve. The metal seemed to absorb the darkness around them, drawing it in and then changing it to light.

The Jess was petrified with fear, the five faceless figures seemed emotionless, no fear, no doubt. Just advanced slowly, swords drawn, all at once towards them.

Suddenly the leader stopped, lowered his sword, and spoke. "Welcome back Jean, I didn't recognize your smell. All I could sense was her." The mystery man gestured at Jess.

Sheathing his sword Jean stepped fully forward, grasping the man's forearm and replied, "I know, she's extremely potent." He grinned.

Then the two hugged in an enormous bear hug that Jess swore would have crushed any human. The Stranger removed his shroud and a pale, crystal etched face emerged. As he smiled Jessica seemed draw by his beauty.

"Jessica," Jean said, taking her hand, "This is Hans. Hans, this is Jessica."

Bowing Hans Took her hand. It was soft. She couldn't believe one so strong could feel so normal. As their hands met Hans seemed to stiffen, tense up. Jean let out a low growl, not loud. But enough that Jess could hear. This woke her up.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

Dropping his hand Hans took a step back, "I'm sorry my lady," Bowing again, lower this time, he took another step back. "Forgive me, I…I felt tempted to…" He struggled with the words. He had backed as far as the other four Vampires stood.

It was then that she realized they too were standing straight as a board. Eyes wide and staring directly at _her._ "What?" She asked, somewhat confused.

Stepping in front of her Jean began explaining, "It's your smell Jess. They are vampires, and like me at first, are having troubles resisting the urge to grab you and…" He trailed off as Hans had, not finishing his sentence.

"And what?" Jess asked, not fully understanding.

"Drink you dry." Jean said, bluntly.

Stunned she was speechless. Opening her mouth to say something the words wouldn't form. She clung closer to Jean.

They stood there, and one by one the five vampires in front began relaxing, slouching and looking around. Acting normal she thought. Finally after the last one had calmed, Hans spoke.

"We're okay. I'm sorry my lady. Would you wish to see our home?" He gestured at the intricate door. Still confused, she nodded. But kept an eye on him the whole time he walked over to the door.

Placing a hand onto the center piece Hans closed his eyes. Then, speaking in some foreign language, pushed on the door.

From some unknown crease. It parted, opening up with immense light and revealing the most exquisite smell of lavender and cedar. As they stepped into the newly opened hall, tall, blond haired guards carrying staffs came to attention and saluted their entrance.

Hans, obviously the one they were saluting, strode in proud. His head was up, chest out, and he took big steps. Jean followed close behind.

Jess was awestruck by it all. Past the guards were other vampires. Running about on errands or just walking around. They were everywhere. And everyone seemed to be looking at her. But her spirit began to fade, as each one slowly stopped, turned and stared. Just as the five greeting had. Jean began his growl again. But they paid no attention. Each eye was fixed on her.

Then, out of a small door way, a tall, green cloaked man walked out. He wasn't fixed like the others, and he carried with him the kind of pride and stamina someone important did. As he entered the hall, ever Vampire, including Jean, looked up. And as if petrified, snapped to a form of attention. Each man and women dropped their hands to their sides and stood straight.

But the green clad Vampire didn't seem to notice, as if this were normal. He walked straight for Jean and her. Stopping a few feet from them he spoke. "Greetings master Jean, it good to have you back."

Bowing Jean drew his sword. "My Lord Vandral. I'm pleased to be back, and I once again pledge myself to the guarding of this keep." Extending his hands Jean handed the hilt of the sword to Lord Vandral.

Taking the sword from Jean the Lord looked it over, as if inspecting it. Then, lowering it down to Jeans spine he touched it once. Next he returned it to Jean's waiting hands.

"Thank you, my Lord." Jean spoke, bowing again and sheathing his sword. Then, turning he gestured to Jessica. "My Lord, I'd like to present Jessica Monroe. She is my lover."

Smiling Lord Vandral extended his hand, taking it Jess felt his warmth. He seemed strong. But very old and wise. She didn't know what to think of him. "My Lord," She tried her best at a curtsy.

Smiling again Vandral Leaned in, and kissed her hand. She saw it as a kind gesture. But Jean gasped, as did almost everyone in the hall. And again, Lord Vandral ignored them as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Quite a fine woman you have. But human." He let Jess's hand drop. "This could be dangerous."

"Yes my Lord, I know. It is why I sent for you immediately. I know it is rude to requests something so grand of you so soon after coming back. But I need a favor. Something I can payback."

Smiling the green clothed Lord pointed to his office. "Come, let us discuss this over a chalice." Looking to Jess he added, "And I had better also get something none Vampiric don't you think?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CH.11 – Deals**

Seated next to Jean in the biggest office room she had ever seen. Jessica stared, awestruck around the room. "This is his _office?_" She whispered.

Chuckling Jean explained, "Yes, when you're the right hand man to the leader of the council. You get a big room."

"I still don't get all this." Jess said, shaking her head.

Hugging her he said, "Don't worry, I'm only asking for some protection. In case we ever get into a situation that is desperate. There's nothing to worry about. Lord Vandral here is quite used to working with humans. Your smell won't pose any threat. It's the others. The younger ones I'm worried about."

"Desperate like at the entrance?"

"Yes, like that." He said, somewhat embarrassed.

Snuggling closer to him Jess rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his lean, tight muscles underneath his shirt. She brought her hand up, and traced the contours of his bicep and triceps.

Then Lord Vandral walked in, carrying a pitcher of a deep red liquid, and another of a solid white liquid. "Apologies mistress Jessica. I did not know what you liked, so I brought milk. I did not think you were a fan of blood."

Smiling, and shaking her head Jess replied, "Oh that's fine. Thank you."

Accepting a chalice of blood and another of milk Jean handed the milk to her and raised his a bit towards the Lord.

Smiling he did the same to Jean and sat down in a large, crimson clothed chair. "So Jean, being a man of tactics and military background, and given your current situation. What is your request?"

Leaning up Jean began, "Well my Lord. I'd like to request a few of your immortals."

Coughing Vandral set down his cup. "You think it is that serious?"

"Well my Lord. The way I see it I'll need the best. And they'll have to be able to tolerate her smell. To be able to get close to her, almost touch her and not flinch."

Nodding, but not speaking the Vampire's forehead creased in deep thought. "I could spare a few. But it'll cost you." He looked Jean up and down.

"I imagined, what do you need?" Jean leaned forward onto his elbows.

Smiling Lord Vandral spoke, but in a lower tone than before. "There are many things I need. But the task I think you'd do best in is long, and takes dedication."

Interested Jean asked, "What is it?"

"Oh you've done it before. For a long time too. Do you know now?" Vandral's smile turned to a grin as Jean's face sunk.

"I resigned my commission years ago. I said I didn't want to be part of it anymore." He hung his head.

"You said you needed my help, and in turn I'll be needing yours. These are my terms. It's up to you." The Lord sat back in his chair, studying Jean.

None of this made any sense to Jessica. She was as confused as she was alone. With only one guess. She could tell Jean was unhappy, and she could also tell that this Lord Vandral was using Jean. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what he wanted but Jean was seriously considering declining.

Finally Jean looked up, a look of malcontent and determination in his eyes. "I'll do it. But if anything happens to her. If she is unhappy or mistreated in any way-"

Raising his hands Vandral interrupted, "Nothing will happen. I will see to it that she is protected. As well that she has a good, and," he searched for the word, "Educational, time."

Jess didn't like this. She felt as if she was something being sold. She nudged Jeans arm. "What are you two talking about?"

Turning away from The Lord and leaning back Jean re-inserted his arm around her and answered, "I'm debating on some guards for you. So even if someone tries something that we avoided in the front entrance, you'll be safe."

Nodding slowly the items were clicking into place. "Okay…then what's an immortal? And what does he want you to do?"

Looking from Vandral to her Jean said, "And immortal is one of the council's personal guards. They are elite, perfect almost. They can fight anything, anywhere and probably win. They are the best. And I want about three."

Coughing in his drink the Lord asked, "Three?"

"Yes three, one female preferably." He said, almost defiantly.

"Three and one female? Have you any idea how difficult this that will be? Let alone how I'm going to pass this with the council?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way my Lord. You are the best." Raising his chalice again Jean nodded, "And yes I want a female, if I'm re-committing then I want someone to be with her twenty-four-seven. For the times I'll be away."

Smiling at the compliment he returned the toast and responded, "Then I'll do my best." Looking to Jess the Lord asked, "And is there anything you'd like me to do my lady?"

Taken aback from the question Jess thought, "I want time with Jean, and I want to see more of your world. The first impression has been a little…shaky."

Standing Vandral raised his hand, "Then we must change that." Moving around to his cluttered desk he grabbed an ancient looking telephone and spoke into it. "Yes, I'd like to call a welcoming assembly. No today. Yes as soon as possible. Thank you, I'll be down swiftly."

Putting down the receiver Vandral reached out and took Jessica's hand once more. "My Lady," He Leaned in and kissed it, and again Jean's eyes widened and he stiffened. "Jean, bets get some gowns on and meet me in the reception chamber in three hours."

"Yes my liege." Bowing as he passed Jean took Jess's hand and lead her out of the office to the hall they came from.

Once The Lord was far enough away Jean turned to Jess and hugged her. "Gah, I hate negotiating." Kissing her he stuck out his tongue playfully.

Smiling and laughing Jess kissed him back and asked, "So what is he making you do?"

"I'm re-taking my place as a guardsman. A scout to be more precise. I'm rather famous for my abilities to eavesdrop and move about a city without getting caught."

Nodding she began crunching all this information, "So when will you have to leave?"

Smiling he put her down and kissed the top of her head. "Not for a while, I must redo the training and the games are coming up. So I will have time off then as well."

Smiling at her confusion he took her hand and began waling down the hall. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything soon enough. First we must get introduced to everyone and get a room. Then we'll go form there."

Leaning on his arm Jess smiled, this was going to be fun. Then she saw her clothes and realized she was still wearing the wind breakers and wool sweater. "So where can one shop around here?"

Jean laughed so hard she thought the whole mountain would hear him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH.12 – Greetings**

Running a comb thought her long hair Jessica heard a crash from the bathroom. "You okay Jean?"

"Yeah, damn pants are impossible to get on standing." He stepped out of the room.

She loved the colors of the place. Every wall was a light red, gold trim ran around every edge, and above them was a green ceiling. The floor was stone, but covered in fur rugs from an assortment of different animals. There were no windows, and the lights came from candles mounted on the walls, on desks, and a small chandelier in the center of the room.

The candle light danced around Jean's bare chest, and she got a good glance of his rippling, lean muscles. "You look good." Jess stood and they met, hugging.

"I was about to say the same about you." He grinned. Her tight underwear was overly eye-catching. "I have a present for you."

Eyes widening she asked, "Really? What is it?"

Smiling he released her and went over to the door. Next to it, on a wooden side table, was a blue box with a shining eagle on the front. "This," Jean said handing it to her, "Is for you."

Curious Jess placed it on the bed and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful, full length dress. It was a crimson red and had frilly trim around each edge. "Oh Jean, it's gorgeous. Thank you." She set it back on the box and gave him another hug, ending it with a kiss.

"You like it?" He seemed uncertain.

"Of course, this is amazing. Where'd you buy it?" She picked up it again and, walking over to the full length mirror, held it up against her body, it seemed like a perfect fit.

"Oh just around. I know someone who makes them." He shrugged.

"Well it's gorgeous, thank her for me." Turning and walking to the bathroom she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to get changed, you should finish"

Sticking out his tongue Jean walked over to the bed, sat down and began putting on his shirt. He couldn't imagine how it was going to look on her. She was already so attractive.

With his shirt on he grabbed for his jacket, the military dress coat was uniform and tight. With his restored rank of master-scout he smiled inwardly at its precision and importance. The door opened behind him. He turned, and was dumbfounded.

The dress fit her at every curve. It was tight, and extended all the way to the floor, just missing it by merely a centimeter. Twirling around she asked, "How do I look?"

Rising from the bed with the biggest smile she'd seen on him yet he took her hands and said. "You're stunning, even better than I'd imagined." Smiling back Jess walked back to the mirror and inspected its fit.

She was so pleased. Maybe she did have a chance against all those other females. Jean came around and put his arm around her waist. She liked his uniform, very professional and military. She turned to face him, they kissed. "I like a man in uniform."

Giving her his half smile Jean looked to the clock. "Almost time, are you ready to meet everyone?"

Expressing a sigh Jess replied, "I don't know. What are we doing?"

"It is a welcoming ceremony for us. And a promotion for me. Just something Vandral likes doing when he gets someone back. I think it's to show off his power."

"Okay, so do I have to say anything?" Jess shuffled around un-easily.

Smiling Jean said, "No, just look pretty. And I'm certain you've got that covered." Smiling back Jess turned to the door and they walked out.

Jean led them down a corridor with had a slight grade. It turned, had a few misleading intersections, but finally opened up to the entrance hall with the guards and wooden door. Standing near the middle was Lord Vandral. He had change from his green gowns to a black and red suite.

As they neared he raised his hands in relief and said, "Great, we're ready for you. Come with me."

Bowing slightly Jean replied with, "Yes my Lord." And fell into step behind him. Jess almost had to run to keep up. They kept the pace till the end of the chamber where they arrived at a door. It was wooden like all the others, and from Lord Vandral's expression, was the entrance to the ceremony. Not pausing for Jess to adjust the last bits of her dress Vandral opened the door and strode proudly into the chamber.

Following quickly behind they were blinded by the bright lights of a stage and doused in classical music which flowed from a large band playing on its opposite side.

"This is it." Jessica murmured, as she felt a million eyes fall upon her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH.13 – Turmoil**

As the band fell silent and every person in the chamber gazed at her and Jean, Jessica felt numb. Nothing she had every learned in any of her university classes about 'public speaking' or 'conquering stage fright' were of any relevance here. There must have been five thousand vampires in the chamber, all looking at them. No, not them, _her._

Every face, every eye was focused on her. She gripped Jean's arm tighter, not fully remembering when she had latched onto it in the first place.

He slowly, proudly, lead her up to the very center-front of the stage, and, looking to Lord Vandral, asked an unspoken question. _Now what?_

Returning the question with only a grin Vandral cleared his throat and spoke in a deafeningly loud voice to the crowd below. "Good evening my fellow citizens. I'm very happy to announce the return of our highly honored scout, Jean Murdock!"

With that the whole horde or Vampires stood and clapped. Behind them men in similar dressings as Jean strode out and flanked them, giving the stage a new, slight, V shape.

Each uniformed Vampire drew their sword and, raising them up in a ceremonial posture, froze in a well practiced movement. Letting Jessica's arm drop Jean drew his own and, lowering it as to point to the ground, began to walk along each rank of the soldiers.

Jess didn't know what to do, Jean was obviously inspecting them in some fashion, but what was she to do. She felt Vandral's eyes and turned to face him. He was beckoning subtly with his finger for her to come to him. She hastily did and fell into place beside him. He began to whisper.

Jess had to strain her ears to hear him. "This is Jean's old unit. They are under his command and would follow him to any end. They've been under a different command while he was gone but with your return they have been re-assigned."

Nodding ever so slightly she watched as Jean walked past each one, his sword tip nearly nicking their mirrored boots. Once he was past the last one he stood back in the middle, and raised his sword up, then lowered it to his face, so it hung motionless in front of him.

In a synchronized movement each of the others did the same and then sheathed their swords, returning to the bolt right attention position they were in when they entered. Sheathing his sword Jean turned back to the crowd, and once again looked to Vandral.

Giving Jean the familiar smile Vandral walked back into the center of the stage and again addressed the crowd. "Citizens I'm proud to announce the re-unification of the Fifth Scouting Platoon and, on a completely different note, I'd like to introduce Scout Jean's accompany."

Extending his hand Jess felt herself walking towards him. Not quite sure why she was moving herself into the center of attention she took his hand and, wishing Jean was with her, faced the crowd.

Again she felt the weight of thousands of eye upon her. Ripping, tearing, searching for who she was, and why she was here. Lord Vandral spoke again.

"This is Lady Jessica. She is, as you all probably sense, is human. I must strain this, she is not to be touched, stalked, or harmed in any way. If so, I, and the council would be very distressed and would see to it that the offender was put right."

He spoke so calmly and as if what he was saying was of no great importance. But the whole crowd reacted when the council was mentioned and each Vampire took a small, minute step back.

"With that being said she shall be staying with us as long as the good Scout is," He gestured at Jean, "And will demand your full respect. Is that clear?"

She did not understand what this all meant but each Vampire, even the ones behind her, bowed slightly and placed their hand to their heart.

Vandral looked to her, as if she was supposed to approve. She tried with all her might to produce a noise, but all that came out was a small, quiet, "Thank you."

It was enough, for with her word the whole chamber erupted in a cheer. Smiling Vandral turned and escorted her out of the chamber, back out the door they came in from. Looking behind her she saw that Jean hadn't moved. Once they were out she asked, "Jean's-"

"Not coming with us yet." He cut her off, "The council wishes to see you, and we cannot have you with him for this. I apologize."

_The council? What's that mean?_

"What do you mean the council?" Jess asked, as they walked swiftly down another set of corridors.

"The Vampiric Council is the head of our race. They rule us and control what we do. Think of them as kings of a kingdom."

"Oh," she murmured. _I'm going to speak to them? Without Jean?! _"Why do they want to see me?"

Shaking his head they stopped while Vandral explained, "They do not want anything, you see, what they '_want'_ happens, it is law. They control everything. Now no they don't set rules and laws and control every bit of our lives, they aren't dictators. But they do control our movements, how we go about things, and what the Vampiric race does as a whole. Understand?" They began walking again.

"Yes I understand, but why do they want to see me?" She was getting tiered of the indirect answers.

"Because it isn't everyday that a Vampire, a highly trained military one at that, brings a human into our only sanctuary." They stopped at a large rock wall. Speaking loud Vandral said, "I bring the human, may we enter?"

Four hooded men dropped out of the ceiling. There must be trapdoors above, because it seemed the ceiling just vanished below them. They each flanked Jess and Lord Vandral as the rock wall parted, allowing them to walk into a smaller, warm chamber.

Inside was a large fireplace, burning brightly. Seated around the hearth were four older looking vampires. They each sat in a large wooden chair, and all turned faintly to watch them as they entered. Jess heard the wall close behind them. She was locked in with a group of Vampires.

The largest of the four stood and approached them. As he did the guards slinkered off silently and Vandral fell to a knee. "My liege." He whispered and bowed his head as the tall Council member stood in font of them.

His voice was deep, and it rolled smoothly out of his mouth. "Greetings Lady Jessica. My name is Lord Arkas. I am the head of the council. Would you care to join us for a chalice?" He gestured with his hand to an empty seat next to his.

Not sure when that chair appeared Jess followed him to it and sat down. She was being studied by the other three Lords, and she noticed that Vandral had not moved form his position at the entrance. "Thank you my Lord." She said as he handed her a small glass filled with a thick red substance. Bringing her nose close she inhaled deeply and felt her stomach turn inside.

_They want me to drink blood?_ She looked to each of the Lords searching for help out of this…

Chuckling deeply the Councilman opposite of her stood and took the glass from her. "Arkas you fool, she is human. Blood is not the dish for this meal." He crossed the room and filled a larger glass with an amber liquid. "Here, this may suit you better."

Testing this ones aroma she recognized it to be beer and took a small sip. It was slightly chilled, and flowed freely down her throat. "Thank you." She said again.

Nodding he returned to his seat and spoke, "I am Lord Samaras. That is Lord Vakras and the other is Lord Boarten. You already know Lord Arkas. We are the four councilmen and rulers of the Vampiric race. You must be utterly confused at why you are here, but it is not normal for a human to venture into our home like such. Care to explain?"

Shifting nervously in her seat Jess tried to explain her position. "Well my Lords I'm not exactly sure why I am here. I met Jean in an alley. He was dying of thirst and I rescued him. We've spent some time together and I've taken to him greatly. After a hunter, as Jean called him, attacked us in my home town we fled here. I apologize for not being of much help but I'm just following Jean…" She paused as if embarrassed to tell them. "I'm in love with him."

Nodding Samaras replied, "No it is quite alright. You are of much help. We have heard of the recent increase in the hunter population and movements and I am glad of your kindness towards our Master Scout, Jean."

Lord Boarten spoke directly after him, as if he was directly continuing the conversation, "We have no direct objections with you being here, as we have much trust placed in Scout Jean's decisions. I am almost glad you are here for he probably would not have returned if it not for you."

"If it is not too much to ask my lords," Jess spoke very carefully, not wanting to overstep anything, "But may I ask what it is Jean does that makes him so important?"

They all chuckled this time and Arkas answered her question. "Well my Lady he is our only remaining Master Scout. That means that he is the only one that fully knows these mountains and their passes." He gestured above him, trying to indicate the world around them. "He is the only one any of us here would trust with taking a hunting party into any of your human cities. And he is a formidable warrior."

Now it was Lord Vakras's turn to speak. His voice was higher than the others, and he spoke very slowly, as if each breath was an effort. "All these things together make him a very valuable asset for us. And with the hunters increasing we will need his…services very much."

Starting to get an understanding on what this all meant she dared to ask another, "So is he to leave on one of these, 'hunting parties'?"

Samaras smiled a long, evil looking smile. "Not yet, but soon yes."

A deep sinking feeling began eating its way into Jessica's stomach. She wished Jean was with her now…


	14. Chapter 14

**CH.14 – Announcements**

The feeling dug deep, cuttings its way down then up to her heart. _What did this all mean?_ Just then a loud crash came from behind the wall they entered in. _What the?_

Rising the four Lords all lined up in front of the 'door' and awaited one of the guards that escorted Jess and Vandral in. When one appeared he bowed low and spoke, "My Lords, it is Scout Jean, he disrespectfully request to enter."

They all seemed to laugh quietly to themselves and Arkas finally said, "Let him enter."

Hearing another crash the wall slowly parted and Jean emerged into the light, slightly dirty and his uniform wrinkled. "My Lords!" He called.

Stepping slightly forward Arkas replied, "Yes Master Scout?"

"Where is she?" Jean looked furious, he was almost fuming at the ears and it was visibly hard for him to contain himself in front of his superiors. "Where…?"

Stepping aside so Jess was able to be seen Arkas pointed and said, "She is right here, fine and unharmed. Why? Were you concerned?"

Everything with these people seemed to be about politeness and a battle of who had the most vibrant vocabulary. But it worked, Jean significantly calmed and relaxed at the sight of Jess and it was then that his actions recapped onto him.

Stiffening, then dropping to a knee Jean apologized, "I ask for forgiveness for my actions and disrespect my Lords, I was blinded by anger…" He let the words hang, not sure on what more to say, if there was anything more to say.

The reaction out of the four councilmen startled Jess. The each chuckled again, and Samaras stepped forward. "We understand young Scout, and you are forgiven. This rage is well built in us all. I believe it is time for a little recreation. Don't you?" He looked down to Jean, who looked up to Samaras questionably.

Nodding in agreement Arkas said, "Yes, I concur, recreation and spending of these pent up nerves is in order. Vakras? Any suggestions?"

It was the first time Jess had seen one of the four councilmen grin, and Vakras's grin was much as Jean's was. "Yes, I believe the games should begin, don't you?" He looked to Lord Boarten."

He too nodded, "Yes, the games sound like a splendid idea. Make the call!"

Nodding Vandral, who Jess had completely forgotten about, bowed low and left the chamber.

Jessica was again confused out of her mind and looked to Jean for reinforcement. He was smiling now, totally changed from his fury of a minute ago. She asked a silent question, trying to speak to him with her eyes.

He didn't get it. So he turned his attention to Lord Arkas. "My Lord." He asked softly.

"Ah yes Master Scout." The four Lords had all drifted off to either sit again or get something to drink. "I had forgotten your presence. You may leave." Turning to Jessica he took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for your company My Lady. See you soon."

Jess bowed her head and departed with Jean, her pace was quicker than his. He almost laughed at her swift exit. "Anxious to leave?"

"You weren't in there, _alone _with them." She glared at him.

"I've been like that. How'd you fare?" He was cautious, probing.

Realizing she had snapped at him, she smiled and slowed, "Sorry, that was… demanding."

Stopping he wrapped his arms around her and hugged a long, emotional hug. "I was worried you'd gotten lost and wandered. I couldn't smell you, couldn't find you anywhere…"

It's okay," She broke the hug, and placed her hands on his face. "I'm fine. I'm right here. I can take care of myself."

Nodding he agreed, "Yes I know, but I am still getting you an escort. Kay?"

Smiling she agreed silently and took his arm. "Let's get back to our room. I need a shower. And you need to explain these games to me."

Sweeping Jess off her feet Jean ran to a sprint and took her screaming with childish glee down the halls until they reached their room.


	15. Auf Wiedersehen

Hello everyone,

It's been a while. I wrote this vampire story when I was fourteen years old, I am now pushing twenty. I wrote most all of it in the beginning, as you can tell from the horrible grammar and spelling, and I have not though about it in quite some time. I would like to point something out though, I did write this before the Twilight books and the huge explosion of vampire fanficiton and the like...

So basically this is a goodbye, I very highly doubt I will ever continue with this story, as it was an extremely naive and young me that wrote it. Also I don't like how people are thinking of vampires and such, everything gets compared to Twilight… damn Twilight.

I did however, not think it correct to end it here without giving you the last bit. I had a file saved on my computer, which is a mish-mash of unfinished chapters that were supposed to get fitted in. So this is basically where I was going with the story when I ran out of inspiration/had to stop writing.

So that's it. I hope you all enjoy it, it's very funny to read back on.

Cheers,

Ben


	16. Chapter 15what's left

"Tie into sex scene":

Running the comb through her hair Jessica stared blankly into the mirror. She thought about the last hour…and smiled. It was more than she could have ever dreamed. _Was it wrong to want more?_ Someone knocked at the door.

"Lady Jessica?" A young vampire boy asked, peeking in from the door.

"Yes?" Jess asked turning, "Come in." The boy opened the door fully but didn't enter.

He was short. With bright blond hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing dirty dress clothes. But no jacket. "Sorry ma'm but I'd rather not." He shifted nervously from side to side, "Umm, Master Jean wishes to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right there." She smiled a reassuring smile. The boy did his best to mirror it before leaving down the hall at an astounding pace. Jessica finished with her last knot and, grabbing her sweater, headed down the passageway to the commune hall where she'd parted with him.

The corridors were dark, lit by torches placed ever so often along the wall. Doorways and other passages opened up on either wall to places she didn't know. She felt rather lost, but quickly found her way by the markings on the ceiling.

Stepping into the massive hall Jess looked about. _Where in god's name could he be?_ There were vampires everywhere. Running too and fro, faster than her eyes could track. Unexpectedly a hand grasped her shoulder, "Lady Jessica?"

Jumping from the start Jess caught her breath, "Yes?"

Smiling Mr. VVVV bowed and said, "Master Jean wishes to see you, I am instructed to lead you to him." Pointing with a hand he stepped out and led the way through the crowd to a more secluded part of the hall. He spoke as he walked. "The Master is preparing his armor. It is custom for warriors to wear full armor when the declaration is made."

Nodding, new questions popped into Jess's head. _Armor? Declaration? This is all so confusing…_

They arrived at a door. This one however was different, it wasn't elegant and gold trimmed. This door looked old, its wood had lost the shine and polish of the others, and had an iron lock and handle. When VVVV opened it and they walked in a strong smoke smell hit Jess and made her nostrils burn for a short second before she became acclimatized.

The inside was dark, light by randomly placed candles that fell on tables or hung from the walls.

Stepping into the light Jessica gasped. Jean's armor was astonishing. The Chest plate was a deep, flat black metal that extended down over his pecks. Then a modular, split up piece covered his middle section and back. The split up section was made up of small, overlapping pieces of metal that made the body armor more flexible and allowed for crouching down. Also on the back were small armored plates that extended down his back and made it look like he had an enlarged, rock-hard spine.

The arms were covered in the same, midnight metallic armor. Parting in a few places allowing flexibility. His shoulder plates were large and covered in markings of some type. Jess guessed they were of rank and achievements.

Down his legs the armor extended and the knee plates, chin plates, and boots had intricate designs and spirals carved into them. Jean's belt was made of a black leather and he was strapping on assorted objects and weapons.

"It's…" Jessica trailed off. She was lost for words.

Smiling Jean took up his sword and strapped it to his back. "Impressive?"

She smiled back, "Very. Amazing is a better word."

He grinned. Then took her hand and walked out of the room down the stone chamber.

The armor was warmer than she thought. Not cold like metal.

As they entered the grand hall many other Vampires joined them. All filing in from different doors and passageways. Most were in armor. But many weren't, most unarmored were woman.

Jess tugged at Jean's arm, "Why aren't there many women dressed in armor?"

"Although the females are strong. They don't usually fight. Just the way it's been."

Nodding she followed Jean to the middle of the hall. She also noticed that all of the adolescents were armored. She wondered if they were all going to fight.

Far up front sat the council. They were all in black robes. Everyone seemed to be wearing black. The hall was almost full, only a few spaces were left along the sides.

Lord Arkas stood. His booming voice filled every inch of the room. "Hello everyone. I regret to be meeting everyone like this. But it is necessary." He paused and took a sip from his chalice of blood, "War is upon us friends. The humans think they can eradicate us." He paused again to let that sink in, "They are wrong."

A huge cheer ran through the hall. The council had voted on going to war. Everyone was happy, everyone but her.

Instead of joy and bloodlust all Jess could feel was sadness, and sorrow. Her lover was going to war. That was something you read about. Back in the forties and seventies. Not now, not in her lifetime. She tugged on Jean's arm.

"Yes?" He looked down and immediately read her discontent. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, hafting to shout over the booming voices of the vampires around her, "What's wrong? You're going, leaving to go fight people with better weapons and more numbers. Why should I be happy?"

"You doubt our abilities. We won't loose." Jean gave a sympathetic look, trying to make her feel better. "Don't worry love, the fighting will only last the night."

.

.

.

"Can I have some?" Jessica asked eyes full of wonder.

Jean looked at her amused, "You'd like to try some of it?"

"Well," she squirmed in her seat and blushed, "What is it?"

Hans said, "We call it Red Rum. It's good. But I think it might be a little much for you…" He left his words hanging.

"Let her try it." Marion said as she pulled back her long blond hair so she could watch.

Jessica extended her hand and took the metal mug. She brought it up to her lips and inhaled. It smelled sugary and sweet, but strong. She took a sip.

The warm liquid fell into her mouth. It was sweet, very nice and soothing. She gulped. Immediately her throat took to flames and she began to cough.

They all laughed.

"What," Cough, "Is…it?"

Hans replied, "It's a mix of blood and Rum. An eighty twenty mix." He grinned.

"Eighty of what?" She asked astonished.

"Rum," they all said at once. Then they took to laughing again.

Jessica just sat there pouting, then grinned. "Can I have one of my own?"

Laughing again Hans poured her a mug and slid it across the table. She took it up and sipped. Again it was sweet, but then when the drink touched her through she harked and coughed.

"You know what?" Hans exclaimed happily, "I think she likes it."

Between coughs Jess stuck out her tongue.

.

.

.

Yanking out the spike Jean fell back in pain. The hole was slightly larger than his thumb and didn't bleed, this surprised Jess.

"Quickly." Jean said extending his hand, which shook violently from pain, "Give me the antidote."

Unconsciously shaking her head Jess said, "But you'll die. Marion said it would kill you." Just then a Hunter came crashing down the slope and fell in a heap on top of Jean.

Roaring with pain Jean activated his wrist blade and, grabbing the hunter by the through, gutted him. Suddenly WWW crested the hill. "Damn mahn, dat vas a close-un."

Grinning Jean gritted his teeth and replied. "Yeah no kidding. Now would you give me than damn…" He cringed, the poison was making its way deeper into his system, "Now! Come on!" Rushing forward in panic Jessica pulled off the injector's cap and, with Jean's help, she removed his armored thigh and stabbed the needle in.

As the needle entered his leg, and the remedy in his bloodstream, Jean's body began to go cold, then numb. Smiling he stared into Jess's eyes. "Revive me…I know you can. Give it…" He winced, he was loosing it. His eyes were becoming darker and darker, "Three hours." Then he looked up to WWW to make sure he was getting this too.

Nodding WWW said, "Don't vorry mahn, we'll get ya back in dis' vorld.

Biting down Jean fought to stay conscious. The antidote was working faster than he'd expected. "I…i…l…lov…" He blacked out.

"I love you too." Shaking him Jess screamed, "No wake up! Wake up! I love you!"

Laying a hand on Jean's shoulder WWW bowed his head in prayer. It took only a moment but it was his tribute to this fallen friend. "Come on missy. Ve've gotta' get 'outta 'ere"

Jess wouldn't budge. _He's dead. The man I have come to love and want is dead… No, girl keep it together. I can bring him back. But first we need to get out of here. Yes get out._ Nodding but not saying anything Jess plucked out the needle and re-applied Jean's armor plate. She looked up to WWW and croaked, "Where?"

"We'll go back to da' mountain. He'll be safe d'ere and you kin' rest."

Sniffling Jessica wiped her nose and got up, "I don't need rest. I just need to get him to safety."

"We vill, we vill." Hefting Jean's corps up onto his shoulder WWW took Jess by the shoulder, and lead her out of the battlefield. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he limped severely, but he went on carrying Jean.

Off in the distance gunshots could be heard, the occasional boom of a grenade… then a scream silenced the night. The fighting was over.

.

.

.

SEX SCENE-

"So just like that? You're just going to go?" Jess asked nervously

"The council needs to vote on it first, but…" He left it hanging. He knew she knew what he was thinking.

Without warning she launched herself on top of him, and immediately began ripping his shirt off. "Oh Jean."

"Yes?" He asked playfully as he groped her ass and fumbled with her belt.

Not responding Jessica reefed his shirt off and began kissing his neck and face. The warmth inside her was building. She was finally getting what her hormones wanted.

With his shirt off and her hands wandering over his chest Jean began getting horny. He wanted her, wanted inside her. To taste her mouth, and her blood. Waite, her _blood_. He stopped.

"What?" Jessica asked her hands full of his light hair. "What is it?"

"I…want you…"

Impatiently she replied, "I want you too." She kissed him.

"No, I _want _you." He emphasized the word, hoping she would understand.

She looked puzzled, "I don't…" Then she got it. "Oh," Jess bowed her head, "Will you be able to control it?"

He kissed her, cursing himself for wrecking the mood, "I think so. If I have to end it please don't…

"I know." Smiling Jessica pushed him down onto the bed and re-began working on his neck.

Feeling horny again Jean felt the rush of Vampiric emotions threatening to take over. But he shunned them down into the pits of his mind. Tonight would be her time, and he would get his blood later. He brought his hands up to her back and ran his nails down. She purred,

.

.

And that's it, that's all she wrote. Have a good one!

- Ben


End file.
